


It Is The Only Thing That Makes Us Feel Alive

by velvetjinx



Series: Photographs [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable boys are adorable, no smut this part sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sebastian meets Chris's parents. Things go a lot better than either of them are expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hearts to Ria who as always read the fic first and said she liked it which is very much why these things get posted. 
> 
> More extensive explanatory notes in part one.

Chris smiles, humming to himself as he tinkers around with the engine he's working on. When his alarm had gone off that morning he'd switched it off and lain there for a few moments before the night before had come flooding back to him. 

He had rolled over and kissed Sebastian, who was only half awake, then got ready with the thought _he loves me!!_ going around and around his brain. He knew that it was soon - too soon, really - to be throwing around the L word but he didn't regret it one bit. At least now they knew where they stood. 

Chris can see Anthony looking at him askance - he's never usually this chipper in the mornings, and Chris can tell that Anthony is itching to ask what the hell is up with him, but he doesn't care. He's young, he's in love, and...

"Chris! You remembering about tonight?"

...he's taking Sebastian to meet his parents tonight. 

Fuck. 

He makes a final tweak to the engine, then wanders towards the office, wiping his grease-covered hands on a rag as he walks. Sure enough, before he gets half way there, Anthony is walking beside him. 

"So you're weirdly happy today," Anthony says without preamble. "What gives?"

Chris shrugs. "Can't a guy just be happy?"

"At seven thirty am when he's already been at work for over an hour? No. Seriously, man, what's going on with you? I take it things are going well with the new guy in town."

"They are. Really well," Chris smiles. He's weirdly hesitant to talk about what had been said last night, although he knows Anthony wouldn't judge him. He would mock him thoroughly, but he wouldn't judge him. No, it's more that Chris can't bear to tell anyone about it because it's too precious to be aired for public consumption yet. He's definitely not going to tell his mom tonight. She'd probably cry. 

"Well, that's good. Good to see you happy, even if it is a little weird before noon."

"Thanks, man," Chris says, clapping Anthony on the shoulder before heading in to the office. 

He gets a drink of water from the cooler and drinks it down in one go, still thinking about the previous night. He feels like he's floating on air, and hopes that it doesn't lead to a big crash. 

***

By the time Chris leaves work he's exhausted. He could do without having to deal with his parents tonight, but his mom will kill him if he cancels, so he goes home to shower and change. 

He's just buttoning up a dark blue shirt when the buzzer goes. He lets Sebastian up and opens the door to wait for him, greeting him with a kiss when he arrives. Then he pulls back and takes in his outfit and oh. Oh god. He's wearing those illegally tight jeans again, along with a black button-down shirt that makes him look ridiculously fuckable. The dogtags are hidden under the shirt, but Chris catches a tantalizing glimpse of the chain at his neck. 

"You, uh...you look great," he manages. 

"So do you," Sebastian replies, almost shyly. "I like your shirt. Looks good on you."

"Thanks." Chris leads him into the apartment and they sit together on the sofa, legs touching. "So we've got nearly an hour before we need to be at my parents', and it's only a ten minute walk, so...beer?"

"No thanks," Sebastian laughs. "I think I want to keep a clear head going in to this." He shrugs a little uncomfortably. "I've not done the 'meet the parents' thing for years, not since I first met Jason's parents, so I'm a little rusty."

Chris leans in and kisses him softly. "You'll do great. They'll love you, 'cause you're awesome."

"Yeah, well, you're maybe a little biased."

"Maybe," Chris concedes, "but...look, they're not going to be testing you. They just want to meet you, get to know you a little."

Sebastian hums in agreement. "Fair enough. I can do that. Besides, I assume they're good people. After all, they raised you."

Chris smiles gently. "Yeah, they're pretty awesome. When I first came out...man, I was so worried. But they both just kind of looked at me and went, 'oh, okay, cool, so does that mean you might bring boys home sometimes?' and that was pretty much it. That was when I was fifteen, and although I dated a girl for about four years solidly after that they always knew this was a possibility."

"So you've never had a relationship with a guy?"

"Not a serious one. When I first broke up with Rachel - my ex - I kind of went on a bit of a sex spree - no, don't laugh," he says, grinning as Sebastian chuckles. "I was young and pretty stupid. Not that stupid - I mean I was always safe - but I was going to a lot of bars with a fake ID and refusing to have more than one night with a guy in case I developed feelings 'cause I didn't want to get my heart broken again..." Chris trails off. "Not a happy time. But that's in the past, so fuck it, you know?"

"And now you have me, and I'm _awesome_."

"You are, in fact, awesome." For some reason Chris is hesitant to mention love, afraid of scaring Sebastian off, but then he does it for him. 

"And you love me, so it's different."

"I do love you. And you love me?"

"Is that a question?" Sebastian asks, his expression concerned when Chris shrugs. "Oh, Chris, baby. I know it was a bit sudden last night, but I'm not going to take it back and I'm not going to run away. I love you too, okay?"

"Okay," Chris says, exhaling noisily. "And now we have to go because you have to meet my parents which will be fine but my palms are sweating so you might not want to hold my hand."

"Nah," Sebastian responds as they stand, grabbing Chris's hand with his own. "I can deal with your sweaty palms if you can deal with mine."

Chris brings Sebastian's hand up to his lips and kisses it, then grabs his keys as they leave the apartment. 

***

When they reach Chris's parents' front door, Chris pauses for a moment, before kissing Sebastian fiercely. When he pulls back they're both breathless, and Chris grins. 

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sebastian replies, and Chris nods, opening the door and leading him inside. 

As soon as they step into the house Chris can smell cooking smells coming from the kitchen. "Mom?" he calls, and almost immediately his mother is there, almost throwing herself into his arms. 

"Chris! Darling, you made it! And this must be Sebastian," she adds as she pulls back from the hug. 

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Sebastian says, sticking out his hand. Chris's mom waves his hand away and pulls him into a hug. 

"None of this 'ma'am' stuff, please. You'll make me feel old. Call me Lisa. Robert is just getting some beer out the fridge for you and he'll be here soon." She smiles at them both, gesturing for them to follow her to the living room. "Well, it's certainly been a while since Chris brought anyone home, so it's very nice to meet you, Sebastian. I know you haven't been together that long but our Chris seems so taken with you I said to Robert, 'Robert, we have to have the boys over for dinner!' And here you are!"

Chris shoots an amused look at Sebastian, who he sees is trying not to laugh, and he's suddenly aware of a feeling of _rightness_ growing in his chest. If he hadn't already realised he was in love he would have known in that moment. 

Just then his dad comes in with three bottles of beer. "Hey, Chris," he says, smiling, handing out the bottles. "And Sebastian!" He holds out his hand, which Sebastian takes, shaking it with a grip his dad clearly approves of, because he nods before going to sit on one of the armchairs. "So, Sebastian, tell us about yourself," Robert continues. 

"Not much to tell, really. I was born in Romania, my dad died before I was born so my mom brought me up by herself. We moved to the states when I was a kid and I lived in New York from then until last week when I moved over here."

"Any particular reason for the move?" Robert asks, and Chris stiffens slightly, but Sebastian answers easily,

"Not really. Just fancied a change, and my cousin lived out here already so I thought I'd come stay with him for a while."

"For a while? So you're not planning to stay?"

"I didn't really have a plan to be honest, but," Sebastian looks up at Chris, his expression soft, "I think I'll be staying around for quite a while."

"That's excellent. So are you working for Peter, then?"

"Trying to. There's a lot to learn, but Peter is a good teacher."

"Well, if you ever need extra work we always need people at the garage," Robert says easily and Chris tries not to bite his lip at the thought of Sebastian up to his elbows in engine grease. 

"Thanks, I'll definitely bear that in mind."

"Not that Chris needs the distraction," Robert laughs, and Sebastian grins as Chris drops his head into his hands, wondering why he thought introducing Sebastian to his parents would possibly be a good idea. 

At that moment he's rescued by his mother, who comes on to announce that dinner is ready, so they make their way through to the dining room. The conversation flows pretty freely as they eat their lasagna, garlic bread and salad, and by the end Chris is wondering why he worried. 

After dinner, his parents tidy up so Chris takes Sebastian back to the living room, where Sebastian seems enthralled by the photographs of Chris on the walls. 

"Who's that?" he asks, and Chris comes up behind him to look over his shoulder. 

"Oh, that's my sisters, Carly and Shanna, and my brother Scott. Carly and Shanna live in San Francisco and Scott's in LA. We see them at Christmas usually, although Shanna just got engaged so that might not be for much longer."

Sebastian nods. "Hey," he says quietly, "your parents are really nice."

"They are. I don't really know why I was worried, honestly. They're good people."

"Yeah. You're lucky to have them."

"Yeah," Chris nods. He knows he is. 

They stay for another hour or so, chatting to his parents easily, before Chris yawns widely. 

"Sorry!" he says, hiding a second yawn behind his hand. 

"Don't be sorry, Chris," his mother responds, smiling. "We know how early you get up and how hard your father works you."

"Hey!" his dad protests even though he's laughing. "Lies and slander!"

They say their goodbyes - "Don't be a stranger," Lisa says as she kisses Sebastian on the cheek and wraps him in a big hug - and walk back to Chris's apartment in the chilly evening air in companionable silence. When they arrive they go straight to the bedroom and strip before taking turns in the bathroom and then climbing into bed. 

"Tired?" Sebastian asks, leaning on his elbow as he faces Chris. 

Chris nods. "Yeah."

"Too tired for orgasms?"

That startles a laugh from Chris. "Actually, kinda. Can we just snuggle and sleep?"

Sebastian smiles softly. "Yeah. I think I can live with that. Orgasms can wait until tomorrow."

"Hmm, you're the best," Chris says happily, leaning in to kiss him deeply. 

They cuddle in together, Sebastian's head on his shoulder, and soon they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to thank everyone who has left kudos or comments or both, or has bookmarked a fic or the series. You all make me so happy I can barely breath, and this is part of the reason you've now had eight fics in seven days. Inspiration comes a whole lot easier when you know people are actually enjoying what you wrote. So to all of you: <3


End file.
